Library Lovers
by mikumikulife
Summary: A yuri/shojo-ai story between Luka and Miku. Rated M for a reason don't like don't read and all that other stuff
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's very… Suckish, but I was bored so get over it. A yuri lemon one-shot what more would you expect from me. Hehe, well enjoy…

I walked through the hallway, bored. I looked at my watch; I still had an hour and a half until my next class. I sighed and decided to go the campus library. The library was huge and filled with books. Lily, the librarian, sat in the front of the library doodling.

"Hey, Miku," She said with out looking up.

"Hello, Lilly," I responded. Lilly just nodded. I wondered to the back of the library walking aimlessly. I turned a corner and found myself face to face with senior student, Megurine Luka.

"Um, Luka, hey" I said, quite flustered. I had always had a crush on Luka and talking to her was a little nerve-wracking.

"Hey there, petit l'un," Luka, said endearingly. A blush spread across my face as I tugged down on the hem of my short skirt.

"You okay, Miku?" Luka asked. I just nodded. She brushed the tips of her fingernails on my cheekbone. I gasped and looked down. Luka turned on her heel to face away from me.

"Oh Miku," She said before turning so her head faced me and her body still didn't. I looked up into her eyes.

"I know your secret" Luka winked at me. My cheeks turned bright red. She sighed and looked around before leaning on the shelf.

"Come on then, you know what you want, take it." She whispered seductively. I blushed and brought my lips to her. I tasted sparks on her tongue; it was something I had never felt before. I lightly nipped her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. Luka let me in easily.

"Hey, Miku," She whispered. She pulled up the side of her skirt to reveal a bare hip.

"Go for it" She added, pulling her skirt back down. I was trembling as my hand slipped beneath the skirt. I rubbed between her thighs, Luka whimpered as I ran my fingers through her clit.

"Hush now, we are in the library." I whispered. Luka took me by the lips, kissing me deeply. I pushed my fingers into her core and pumped in and out of her forcefully. She tightened around my fingers. I kissed her to prevent her from moaning as I pulled out. I stepped back and watched as Luka fixed her hair and skirt so it looked like nothing had happened. She kissed me lightly and slipped her hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I looked at her questioningly and she tapped away at the keyboard.

"Text me" She whispered and sauntered away.

A/N: I suppose I could turn this into a story if ya'll want, I just don't know, feel free to leave your opinion though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N FINE! It is indeed story time. Now it's not a love story (yet) but chances are it'll get sappy up in here! (Hmmmm, this'll be interesting)

Miku sat down on the library floor bewildered, and guilty feeling. She got up and brushed herself off before rushing to her next class. When Miku arrived she was the first there. Miku sighed and sat down in the back of class. What a way to start her first day of collage, sitting alone in the back thinking about the tryst she had in the library minutes before. Miku laid her head down and sighed before she started thinking.

_Did I rape her?_

_No, it's not rape if she liked it._

_But what if she didn't?_

_Would she ever go out with me?_

_No, I'm just a stupid first year._

_Maybe it's worth a shot…_

_But what if she says no!_

_What would it feel like to have her touch me?_

Miku continued these long thought strings until she was interrupted by a loud clapping in the front of the room.

"Now, class we are going to start with an introduction. In creative writing class we are going to want to know our critiquers after all!" The teacher spoke cheerfully from the front of the room.

"So, we'll start from the front of the room and snake our way back to Miss… Hatsune, is it? Just tell us your name and something about your writing" The teacher added, Miku merely nodded as a response. The class stated their useless information unalarmingly. Miku half listened and even recognized a few names but when it was the person next to Miku's turn, things were suddenly a lot more alarming. The woman beside her spoke clearly and loudly.

"My name is Luka Megurine, and I write to unleash my inner demons." Miku looked up abruptly upon hearing her friend speak, she stared at the woman. Clearly, Miku did not realize that the entirety of the class was staring right at her. Luka cleared her throat and nodded at Miku. Miku flinched and faced front and stood up.

"Miku Hatsune, I write… because… um, to… uh… OH! I write to complete the side of me that I was always too scared to discover." Miku spit out her words quickly and looked down. The class dragged on and Miku ran out with the bell. She dashed to the train station and all the way to her apartment. She forgot everything, she didn't talk to anyone, she didn't even stop at the market for dinner, but at this point she was to guilty to eat regardless. Miku slammed the apartment door behind her and slid her back down the door to curl into a ball. Then she started weeping, she cried out with guilt. She had always been taught NOT to do this kind of thing, senseless, meaningless, cheap sex. Miku threw herself onto her bed, and rubbed her teary red eyes gently.

_God, I'm so cheap!_

_What kind of whore am I!_

_Am I really this dirty?_

_Will I ever do this again?_

_Does this make me as dirty as a prostitute?_

_What will my friends think!_

_What if she tells them?_

_Was what I did illegal?_

Miku fell into sleep with these thoughts and plunged into a nightmare immediately.

Miku was walking through the hallway of her collage, everyone was snickering and whispering and pointing at her. Miku broke down and cried right there. When she found the strength to look up again she saw the glowering face of Luka. She looked down at Miku plainly disgusted.

"You dirty whore!" She laughed out at Miku. Miku cried endlessly until she was dragged out of the school by students and teachers alike, Luka led the rally.

A/N POOR MIKU! How will she handle the guilt! What will she do when she gets up? AND HOW THE HELL IS SHE NOT HUNGRY! (going to bed without dinner sucks dude!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry I'm too slow to actually be worth a damn. HAHA! Well I think there is a person who deserves a hearty thank you. I would mention my AlabastarQueen for the first chapter's inspiration but that's a given. No, no, all that aside I truly need to thank madrox23 for being so damn nice to me! (I don't know very many nice people hahaha) But seriously thanks to all the people who have reviewed, you have been both nice and constructive so… points to ya'll!

Miku awoke her smooth face covered in tears. She rubbed her eyes and reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"I have to apologize" She muttered as she looked for the number that Luka had put into her phone. She soon found it and mashed the call button before bringing the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Luka answered calmly.

"Luka, its Miku!" Miku blurted out speaking quickly as a victim to nerves.

"Oh! You're the sweet little girl from the library, yes?" Luka inquired facetiously.

"Uh, yeah… about that um… I" Miku trailed off with a sigh.

"Miku, please don't feel bad. Here, do you have where Club Tipsy is?" Luka asked

"Mhm" Miku answered

"Okay, sweet, meet me there at 10:00pm" Luka said before hanging up. Miku immediately started freaking out. She ran to her closet and pulled out several dresses. She reached for the sexiest one she could find and pulled it on carefully. She wore a black dress that fit skin tight and had white trim that continued down the zipper that ended at the base of her bust. She slapped on her black stilettos and scrambled out the door. Miku ran down to the street and hailed a taxi. She yelled the directions at the man as she threw money at him and told him to step on it. After about five minutes Miku was standing in front of Club Tipsy. She sauntered over to the line and waited to get in. After what seemed like ages Miku was in, this was not what she was used to. Loud, blaring music came from the speakers, everyone was dancing, but mainly grinding. Miku walked over to the bar where she saw her pink haired friend flirting with the bartender.

"Luka?" Miku said sheepishly

"Miku!" Luka exclaimed dizzily.

"You, hehe, oh you! I like you, ya know that? You gotta really nice ass. Haha! Wanna dance baby?" Luka giggled and hiccupped, her face only inches away from Miku's face. Miku could smell the alcohol on Luka's breath and looked down.

"You're drunk" she whispered, scared.

"I'm as Drunk as I ever been. What's your point?" Luka slurred.

"I was supposed to talk to you here," Miku said disappointedly. Luka just giggled.

"We're going home, now!" Miku exclaimed. She dragged Luka out of the club by her wrist out to the sidewalk.

"TAXI!" She screamed with one hand out towards the street and the other around Luka's wrist. She pulled Luka into the back seat of the cab next to her. Again Miku handed over the money as she gave directions.

"Oh! Miku! Come here!" Luka exclaimed, pulling Miku close to her.

"WHOA! Luka, stop it!" Miku shouted.

"Waiting 'til we get home, eh?" Luka slurred drunkenly.

"NO!" Miku exclaimed, blushing.

After what seemed an eternity the cab pulled up to the curb outside of Miku's apartment. Miku pulled Luka out of the cab and walked her up to her apartment.

"You're staying with me tonight, because there is no way in hell I would let you drive like this." Miku said as she dropped Luka's hand to unlock the door. When she turned around Luka was gone. Miku slammed the door and ran to find Luka. After five seconds of searching she heard Luka shouting.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I FORGOT, OKAY!" She was screaming to the sky.

A/N: Now what in all hell could be wrong with Luka, look at her, she's a goddamn fucking nightmare! Who the hell gave her permission to do that! Exactly, exactly, Miku, fix the woman please! Well, se ya'll next chapter, summer vacation started so updating should be 1) faster 2) later at night


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WOW! That was fast, right? Well this chapter didn't go how I thought it would at all! I was expecting late-night drunken sex. But I got sappy shit! REALLY SAPPY SHIT! I'm not entirely used to emotional scenes. But, I really don't know where to take this so… any suggestions? Feel free to review. (I promised I wouldn't beg but reading you guy's reviews brightens my day like you wouldn't believe)

Miku ran over to Luka.

"What's wrong, what is it!" She shouted, alarmed. Luka sunk to her knees and started crying. _So she's __that__ kinnda drunk. _Miku thought to herself.

"I promised, I promised!" Luka whispered.

"Luka, what did you promise, you can tell me, its okay." Miku whispered comfortingly.

"I promised I wouldn't to that to anyone ever again, ever." Luka choked out her words.

"Do what?" Miku asked calmly.

"What I did to you, I promised that I wouldn't act like that. That I would never make another person feel like that, but especially not you, no never you Miku. How could I do that to you! I'm such a whore and I'm so sorry but I think that I love you!" Luka's voice was shaky as she whispered those daring words.

"Luka-sempai, aren't I far too young for you?" Miku asked, refusing to get her hopes up for Luka. She knew she was drunk off her ass and couldn't be serious.

"Luka, I'm eighteen, you're twenty one!" Miku's words were fast with worry, she wanted Luka but, there was no way someone like her could be with someone like Miku.

"I don't care, I don't care, I DON'T AT ALL, NOT ONE BIT!" Luka shouted

"Miku, I love you. And I don't really give a damn how old you are, I love you regardless of everything that gets in our way, Miku, please." Luka's voice was thick with seriousness

"Luka, I love you I won't lie, but please, promise me you're not just drunk. I'd hate to hold you in my arms tonight and find out tomorrow that none of it was true. I want one love story that doesn't burn like hell, one that doesn't go down like turpentine. I want a lover who loves me and is there to love me and not stab me through the heart when they decide that we're through." Miku explained. Luka pulled Miku into a hug.

"I could never. I can't even fathom the idea of hurting you! Please, Miku Hatsune, will you be my girlfriend?" Luka whispered as she pulled Miku closer. Miku's heart stopped. She couldn't say no, but she should. She should at least wait until the woman was sober, shouldn't she? But her heart was stronger than her logic and she said it.

"Yes, yes, forever and always!" Miku exclaimed, overjoyed by the fact that Luka was indeed hers.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I really don't know where to take it from here. But, yeah, sappiness… :/


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ya'll. Look, I recently went through my first heartbreak. So this story will be discontinued until I make a full emotional recovery. But then again this story was getting WICKED boring and no one was reading it… so I may just leave it at that. (gee I hope I'm not leaving ya'll hanging) I'm really bad with love and that was getting WICKED SAPPY! See, any love I ever had was more… how do I say… hot? So sappy was never really… accepted? I don't know, all I know is I'm a fucking whore! :p Well, take that is you will, bye.


End file.
